Just One Night
by LadyCannibal
Summary: Its been awhile since Naruto and Sakura have hung out since their lives slowly separated. When given one night to catch up, one thing leads to another and they learn more about one another than intended. Canonverse. Smut


**Important note**

 **-This is my very first fanfiction, I was bored one night and this idea came to me so I thought screw it?. This fanfiction does include cheating so if you do not approve, Please stop right here and do not read.**

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

XXXXX

Sakura walked down the streets of konoha in her regular get up. Her red top that opened at her belly and white pants. It was around 9 p.m, and the streets were still pretty alive. The recently added lights made konoha look like a small yet comfortable city. She smiled at how much it has changed, then a familiar face walking her way caught her attention

"Naruto!" She called with a smile, waving to him. Naruto was muttering things to himself about important paperwork until he heard her voice, and looked up from the street.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he smiled scratching the back of his head. It's been awhile since he's seen the pink haired kunoichi

"What are you doing out here by yourself at this time?" He asked, stopping in front of her

She looked around a little embarrassed

"Well Ino's out on a date with Sai, and Sarada's staying at chojis house tonight. Her and Cho-Cho were gonna study for a test tomorrow" she answered.

"So I came out to have a drink or two, because why not you know?, your free to join me if you'd like. Its been awhile since we've actually hung out" she invited. He thought for a moment, it really _has_ been quite sometime since he's actually talked to this girl and she's his best friend.

"You know what, your right. It has been sometime and I've had a stressful day today, I can drink" he smiled, revealing all of his teeth.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I'm honestly not sure" she nervously laughed, running her fingers through her pink waves, "Konohas gotten pretty big nowadays, I'm not really sure what's good anymore".

"Well then" he chuckled, "There's this new bar the guys have been telling me about. I've been meaning to check it out, but I haven't gotten around to it" he chuckled, "They have something called Snakewine and I want to give it a try".

"Sounds good" Sakura smiled. He signaled his hand for her to walk forward, and as she did so he set his hands behind his head and walked beside her.

XXXXX

"Here it is" Naruto stated as the place came into view. It was a decent sized wood building, with two red curtains blowing over the entrance with the fresh breeze. A few people were standing outside with drinks in their hands, chatting and laughing.

Naruto moved the red curtains to the side so Sakura could walk inside first, it was spacious with dark wood tables and booths full of people talking, drinking and just having a good time.

"Wow, this layout is really nice" Sakura complimented

"You're telling me" Naruto agreed while looking around. She giggled

"Did you wanna sit at a table, booth or the bar?" Sakura asked turning to him. He thought for a moment

"You choose" he smiled.

Sakura skimmed the place and spotted two empty stools at the bar top. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him toward them and he nearly lost his footing with the surprised movement.

She sat on the stool at the edge, and he sat on the one next to some random man. They both leaned their arms on the bar top and Naruto turned to her

"So, what do you normally drink Sakura-chan?" He asked with a curious grin. She met his gaze, and remembered they've never actually gone drinking together

"Well, Im actually not too big on Sake. I'm more of a Soju type. Its a lot sweeter" she informed. His eyebrows raised at her answer.

"I see, have you tried Sochu?" He asked, "Its like a diluted version of Sake". She shook her head.

"Well todays the day Sakura-chan!" He gleemed.

"Hokage-sama!" A males voice boomed, the bartender had come up to them with a large smile on his face and reached out a strong hand

"Its a pleasure to see your face here on my bar". Naruto reached out his hand to shake the bartenders, who happened to have a killer grip

"Please, the pleasures all mine" he chuckled, fighting through the grip on his sore hand. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the gesture

"And hello to you little lady" the bartender greeted, looking toward Sakura still with that big smile. She looked up at him

"Hello sir" she smiled.

"What can I get you two tonight?" He asked, switching looks between them both

"Two short cups of Sochu please" Naruto responded.

The man nodded, and set two short cups with a few ice-cubes in front of them. He reached behind his counter for the Sochu bottle and poured it until the ice could float atop. He pushed the glasses toward them and went about his buisness with his other guests.

Naruto lifted his glass and raised it toward Sakura

"First rounds on me" he smiled, and they clinked there cups together and sipped.

"Hm" Sakura mummbled after her sip, "Thats actually not bad".

"Told you. It actually has more alcohol than Sake, and it's more tasteful" Naruto informed taking another sip

"I didn't know that you knew your liquors" Sakura teased also having another sip. Naruto looked at her

"I'm the Hokage Sakura-chan. Sometimes I need a little alcohol to get by" he chuckled. Sakura smiled, thinking about how much Tsunade would drink as the Hokage.

"Plus, the guys have grown to be pretty heavy drinkers" Naruto added, thinking about how much Kiba, Shikamaru and them would always try to drag him out of his office for a good time.

"Ino's the same way. I swear, that girl doesn't believe in staying at home and relaxing" She chuckled and took another sip. Naruto smiled and did the same, and finished his drink.

Sakura was surprised, and admired his tolarance. It really has been awhile since they've hung out with eachother, she felt there was more than just that she didn't know about. She felt kind of sad at the thought, and continued to sip her drink.

The bartender came back around, noticing that Naruto's cup was empty.

"What else can I get for you Hokage-sama?" He smiled

"I hear you got something called Snakewine?" Naruto asked. The bartenders face lit up with the name

"Oh yes, it shipped in from Vietnam last week. Its a liquor brewed with a snake and its venom, they let them both soak into the alcohol. You'd think it's lethal, but the alcohol helps with the poisons" He informed, "Did you wanna try some?".

Sakura looked up from her drink and shared Narutos shocked face at the ingredient being legit Snake.

"But I must say, we only give it in shots since its a new and expensive product" the bartender added.

There was a quick silent moment while Naruto was beginning to second think this. But then he remembered, he never backed out on anything.

"Yes" he finally answered, and gave Sakura a challenging smile, "We'll take two".

Sakura nearly choked on the rest of her Sochu. Then looked at him with wide eyes shaking her head no.

"Come on Sakura chan!" He begged, "Share this experience with me!". Sakura set her cup down still quiet.

"Please?" Naruto asked, looking into her green eyes with a small toothy half smile. She looked up at the bartender whos face seemed excited then looked back at Naruto, his blue eyes burning into her. She cleared her throat and let out a deep breath

"Okay.." She gave in. Naruto's eyes shut as his smile got wide

"Alright!" He exclaimed.

The bartender set down two wooden shot cups and pulled out a giant bottle full of yellow liquid with a snake wrapped up inside. Sakura felt her stomach cringe at the sight.

He pushed the two shot glasses toward them and without hesitation Naruto picked his up and turned to Sakura. Sakura hesitantly reached for hers and turned to the bartender

"May you get me a tall cup of Soju please?" She asked, the bartender nodded and began to prep one. Sakura raised her shot cup with Naruto's. His smile was so big and excited

"To new experiences!" He exclaimed

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you" Sakura muttered with a smile, and they clinked their shot cups. They took it down at the same time.

The taste was so strong with a salted funk, that Sakura's throat nearly rejected it, but she forced it down and let out a small gag afterwards. Naruto felt chills run down his back with the flavor, and shuddered. The bartender couldn't help but laugh at their reactions and made Naruto another drink.

Naruto and Sakura stared at eachother blankly with a hint of disgust, trying to figure out how to describe it

"That ALMOST tasted like Ramen at first, but then there was a hint of musk and..reptile?" Naruto tried to explain.

"That was vile" Sakura choked out still tasting it, and drank her soju hoping it was going to help. Naruto began to chuckle, realizing that they actually did that. Together. He started to laugh and Sakura stopped sipping her drink to look at him with curiosity. His smile being contagious, she began to laugh aswell.

They laughed together for awhile and stopped when they met eachothers gaze. Seeing her smile like that again sparked something in his heart that caused a light blush to his cheeks, he nervously looked away with a satisfied grin and sipped his drink.

Sakura didn't realize how much she actually missed him and his company. She kept her smile and sipped her drink aswell.

"How's Hinata and the kids?" Sakura asked turning back to him. Naruto froze for a second

"Their good" he smiled ,"Really good. Himawari is really smart. She plans to join the Academy real soon and Borutos just out doing his own thing, I'm sure you've heard of him and his pranks and such". Sakura nodded.

"I have" she started, "Sarada tells me about them. He kind of reminds you of someone no?".

"Everyone tells me that" Naruto chuckled, taking another sip. Sakura giggled.

"And Sarada?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Sarada's brilliant. She's already surprised me with things she can do" she began, "Yeah she can be stubborn sometimes but she's still a kid. She's gonna be a strong one though".

"Like her mother?" Naruto added. Sakura laughed with a slight blush

"Hopefully alot better" she smiled. Naruto finished his drink and called for another.

XXXXX

The night flowed nicely. With a couple more drinks and shots. They talked about their jobs, their kids and some of the old but golden memories of their youthful days. It felt nice to finally hang out and talk to eachother again, and it helped them remember that their bond was still strong. It was already going to be 12 a.m and they were already drunk and decided to call it a night.

"T-Thank you Mr. Satoshi" Naruto thanked with a slight slur in his tone and shook the bartenders hand.

"Anytime Hokage-sama" The bartender smiled ,"Be safe tonight".

He waved bye to them.

XXXXX

Naruto and Sakura found themselves laughing on their way home. They were drunk, but sober enough to walk straight.

"Hokage s-sama" Sakura giggled, "It fits you Naruto" she turned to him with a smile. He returned her gaze with his flushed face and smiled back

"S-Sakura chan fits you too Sakura ch-chan" Naruto played. Sakura laughed and nudged his arm

"You've a-always called me that N-Naruto" she smiled.

"Should I s-stop?" Naruto asked, covering his lips with his fingers.

"No" Sakura answered, pulling his hand away from his face, "I actually like that you s-still call me that". He gave her a confused look

"R-really?" He asked. She nodded

"It's n-nice. Plus, I think it would s-sound really weird if you didn't call me th-that" she answered, still holding on to his wrist while they walked.

"S-sakura ch-. S-sakura" Naruto tried to say ,"Y-yeah you're right". They laughed.

Arriving at her door Sakura felt a light sadness rush over her. She didn't wanna stop talking to him. She didn't wanna be in this house..alone. She didn't know when they'd ever hang out again?

She stared blankly at the ground, her thoughts rushing everywhere while still holding on to his wrist.

"S-sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at her. She quickly looked up at him with a smile

"Y-yeah" she lied, and let go of his wrist to shuffle inside her bag for her house key. Pulling it out she didn't turn to look at him while she struggled to get the key in, feeling her eyes get hot.

"Th-thank you for j-joining me tonight Naruto. I had a r-really nice time catching up with you" she started, finally getting the key in and opening the door. He stepped closer to her feeling that something was wrong

"S-sakura-chan?" He asked again. She stepped inside still not returning his look

"T-tell Hinata I said hello" She said. His body tensed once again and she gave him a closed-eyed smile, trying to hide the tears.

Before she could close the door he gripped the side to hold it open. She stayed looking down

"Wh-what is it?" She asked. He pushed the door open so he could step in and closed it behind him with a soft slam

"S-sakura-chan. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice now stern. She quickly turned around to pull her shoes off and walked away from him, into her living room with her arms crossed

"Nothing Naruto" she whispered. He leaned his hand on her door to help keep his balance

"P-please don't lie to me. Not with s-something like this" he stated.

She felt his eyes on her, burning into her. She had no choice but to turn around and look up at him with her watered eyes, and tears streaming down her face. When he saw her face he felt a drop in his chest, and his serious face fell soft.

"What do you w-want me to s-say Naruto? That I miss you. That I feel alone with me and my daughter in this big house" she started with a shaky tone, looking around with more tears rolling down from her eyes

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto bagan, slowly walking toward her, feeling a pain in his chest.

"That I don't have very many people to talk to besides Ino. That I don't have the love I wanted. That I don't completely have the life I dreamed of. What, do you want me to say Naruto!" She added raising her voice just a tad. He stopped in front of her

"Sakura-chan, I'm-" he tried to say, his eyes now watery aswell. His fists balled up feeling a guilt stab his heart.

"That I'm not-" she tried to say, " _Happy_ " she squeaked, setting her hands on her watered eyes

"I'm so sorry" Naruto apologized, lunging forward without a second thought to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace.

Sakura gasped at the gesture, and reflexively wrapped hers arms around his waist, beneath his opened jacket and dug her face into his chest.

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault. I promised I'd bring him back to us, and I did. But I feel like I'm just taking him away again" Naruto choked with tears streaming down his face, "I've left you alone to raise Sarada, in this house. And I'm so sorry". He tightened his grip on her.

"Naruto" Sakura cried in his shirt, "I-it's not your fault. He chose to take this mission himself. W-we both know that, and we can't ch-change that he was the one who could do it. Besides, he'd probably be more happy out there, than here. So please, don't b-blame yourself" she weeped lifting her head from his shirt to look at him.

She wiped away his tears with her thumbs and slid her hands down his neck to the front of his shirt. The gentle touch gave him goosebumps.

She sniffled in silence looking down again, and he reached a hand up to graze her wet cheek with the knuckle of an index finger and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Feeling his warm lips on her forehead brought her mind at ease and she looked up at him when she felt his forehead rest against hers.

Their eyes met, still red, with tearlines streaking down both of their flushed cheeks and they could smell the alcohol on eachothers breaths.

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to her words. He studied every part of her face, her olive skin and pink hair, he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was to him. With her bright green eyes just sucking him in, his drunk mind wandered to a place it really shouldn't have.

Without a single thought he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The sudden contact made Sakura's heart jump, and she gripped on to his shirt helplessly returning the kiss.

Her lips were soft, they were everything he thought they would be and he felt his chest flutter. He was finally kissing the girl of his dreams, was the only thought that went through his head until they both realized what was happening and forcefully pulled their faces apart.

Sakura covered her lips with her hand, shocked,

"Naruto. W-why would you-"

"I don't know. I'm still drunk and r-reacted without thinking, I'm really s-sorry" Naruto studdered turning away from her nervously scratching his head, his cheeks redder than what they were.

"You sh-shouldn't have done that" Sakura said with a blush, her eyes wandered around the room avoiding eye contact and re-feeling the sensation on her lips

"I know I know, I d-don't know what I was th-thinking" Naruto continued to mutter away, also avoiding eye contact. Sakuras eyes locked on him, he was about 2 feet away from her and she grazed her lips with her pointer finger. It had been awhile since she'd been kissed like that, and a part of her wanted to feel it again. Naruto noticed her eyes locked on him and slowly turned toward her, uneasy of what was to come next.

"I-I should-" he tried to say, but her soft voice interrupted him

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that" she said under her breath

Her feet began to step toward him without her consent and she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her for another one. He felt his heart spark and returned her kiss without hesitation. Their lips began to motion together and she moved her hands up his neck and gripped his face. Her touch gave him a chill and he wrapped his arms around her waist embracing her. Her tongue grazed against his lips initiating entrance, he opened up so hers could meet his.

As the kiss got deeper, she wrapped her arms around his neck and accidentally let out a quiet moan, which caused his muscles to tense. They pulled away for a moment to breath and Sakura licked her lips, Naruto's lustful blue eyes went from her mouth to her eyes, giving her a look that made Sakuras chest tighten, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

Feeling hot, Naruto released her waist to quickly remove his jacket while still lost their kiss and began to feel up every part of her body.

He now knew her body felt so soft and toned.

They both worked their way to her couch and she pulled him on top of her by the front of his shirt and he kicked off his shoes. This being so _wrong_ , lingered in the back of their heads, but their drunk fuzzy minds washed out the thought while they enjoyed every sensation. She needed him right now, and while leaning on top of her lost in this kiss, he realized that he also needed her. It had been awhile since him and Hinata had been intimate, so his body reacted hard.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him more into her and her hands wandered up his shirt, slowly lifting it while feeling up every crevice of his muscles.

Now she knew he atleast tried to keep up with his training.

He let out a pleasured breath against her mouth, enjoying her fresh hands on his skin. Then he grazed his lips against her jawline, and she felt three of his fingers slip between her shirt clips.

"I'm s-sorry Sakura-chan" he breathed against her ear, and ripped her shirt open.

She gasped, feeling goosbumps throughout her body, along with a tingling in the South from his blunt gesture and his hot breath against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him in for another heated kiss. Her legs around him tightened and all he could think was, _fuck_.

He stopped the kiss for a bit and quickly pulled off his shirt, then leaned in again. Their kiss was hot and heavy, and the feel of their bare skins rubbing against eachother made it that much hotter. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he kissed his way down her neck, and to her chest. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra and admired her breasts with pink buds as he kissed down between them.

He now knew they were probably the cutest boobs he had ever seen.

She let out a breathy moan arching her back into him when he took one nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

She now knew that he learned to be dominate in intimate situations.

When he did the same to the other one her grip on his hair got tighter and he continued to kiss his way down. His hands gently grazed over the curve of her breasts, down her sides until his fingers slipped into the top of her white pants, and he began to slide them down.

He sat up to pull them all the way off with her help. They both let out a laugh at the struggle and he tossed them on the floor. He leaned forward a bit and pulled her to him by her thighs, lifting her pelvis to him. Luckily her body was still muscled and flexible enough for this position to not be uncomfortable.

She was leaned on her shoulderblades, while the rest of her was up and leaned against Naruto's torso. Her butt on his chest and her legs over his shoulders.

He lowered his head between her thighs and inhaled her scent, feeling the dampness of her underwear against his lips. Letting out a deep breath he looked at her and nipped. Her body twitched with the sudden feel and he smiled. She bit down on her bottom lip and couldn't help but smile back. He was so cute, and his smile always made her heart light up. He pulled off her underwear and lifted them up her thighs just high enough so they could go over his head and slide down to her feet. She kicked them off to the side.

He admired her bloomed, pink womanhood right in front of him and licked his lips. Their drunk lustful eyes met and he began to chow down, holding tightly onto her thighs.

"Uhn, Naruto" she couldn't help but moan as she felt his tongue begin to dance within her. Hearing his name come off her lips made his hairs stand, and he sped up. She bit the knuckle of her pointer finger while her other hand clenched into a tight fist beside her shoulder at his intensity.

He drank up her glorious nakedness from his view, down her stomach, to her beautiful breasts all the way up to her pleasured face. She looked and tasted like heaven, causing him to practically fall in love with her all over again.

Her moans got louder as she felt her orgasm build up, her teeth digging into her knuckle. Her body began to wiggle as if trying to pull back, but his grip on her stayed firm, holding her in place as he kept slurping up all of her nectar.

"Oh my god" she muttered, her breath quickening as the pressure became too much to bear.

"Naru-" she tried to say and slammed her hands on his thighs, she gripped onto his pants as hard as she could

"Ugh NARUTO!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her in a strong wave.

He felt her warm liquid on his mouth, and began to lick it all up. Her body spasmed from the orgasm and kept jolting as she felt his tongue still going.

When there was none left he finally let her pull away from him. Panting, she rested her head on the arm of her couch beginning to fall from her high and watched him lick his lips. She skimmed down his body biting her bottom lip, and when she reached the hard bulge in his pants she felt herself get hot again. She had to have him. She had to have him before this night was over. He looked over at her with his glossy drunk eyes

"Y-you taste _really_ nice S-sakura-chan" he complimented, savoring her taste.

He admired her, leaned up against the arm of the couch still panting, her arms raised above her head, her glossy drunk green eyes locked on him, and her shirt opened up wide still showing her creamy skin, and felt his arousal twitch. They weren't done yet. He wasn't done yet.

He sat up right on the couch and began to unbutton his pants. Sakura smiled and quickly sat up to stop him. He looked at her a little confused and she pushed his back against the couch to seductively crawl on top of him to straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her breasts against his chest.

Shivers flowed through him and she leaned in for another heated kiss, and sucked her juices from his lips then moved to the crook of his neck. He let out a throaty groan as he felt her lips on his neck and make their way down his chest, she grazed her hands all the way down his torso, taking in every crevice with her fingertips, not breaking the eye contact they made and began to pull down his pants. His breath got heavy.

Freeing his member from the constriction of his pants she took a quick glance, and was impressed with his length.

She now knew he wasn't disappointing down here.

She laced a finger up his shaft, then quickly gripped it looking up at him. The sudden grope made his breath get caught in his throat. Her lustful dark eyes stayed locked with his as she pumped him a few times then took him in her mouth. Naruto threw his head back

"Oh shit" he muttered to himself. He stared at the ceiling gripping onto the couch trying to control his groans as she moved her mouth up and down. Her tongue teased his tip and he jolted forward. He quickly looked down hoping he didn't hurt her in some way, but she kept a relaxed and sexy face.

"Oh fuck" he muttered again in a shaky tone. If she kept at this he was sure to explode any moment. But he decided to fight through it, he was going to make this last.

Sakura enjoyed watching him struggle, and wiggle beneath her touch. She didn't wanna stop, but decided they had to make this quick before their buzz wore off. She slowly stood up, and slid her shirt completely off. Naruto watched in awe as the shirt pooled to the floor and she crawled on top of him to straddle him again.

She wrapped her arms around him and sat on top of his member, having its hardness rest between her wet folds. He felt her wetness all along his shaft and took a deep breath as she began to tease herself while grinding on it. He leaned his forehead on hers and watched her hips roll rhythmically on him, breathing heavy with her movement he looked up at her. She was moaning silently with her eyes closed and he set his hands on the sides of her thighs and admired her pleasuring herself. Whether it was the alcohol or not her pleasured face was the most beautiful thing to him. He bit his bottom lip and couldn't help but lean in to kiss her, she kissed him back silently moaning against his mouth.

Her juices were all over him. Then she finally rose up to her knees and looked down at him breathing heavy, he looked up at her and suddenly felt nervous. She positioned herself over his member and with a shaky hand he held it in place until it found her entrance.

Slowly easing herself on it, Naruto held his breath and his hands gripped onto her butt. Her hands moved up to his face and held onto it while he filled her and they both let out a breathy moan when he was fully inside. Her warm, wet walls hugged him just right and his member throbbed.

She began to grind on him slowly and quietly moan with every thrust, keeping her hands on his face, grazing his whiskers and looking into his dazed cereleun eyes. He stared back at her, his breath uneasy and shaky. She looked so good on him, and felt so good against him that he didn't realize he was also groaning with every thrust.

"Sakura-chan.." He whispered. She leaned in to kiss his quivering lips, and sped up her pace running her fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but kiss her back with all the passion he's wanted to give her and gripped onto her buttcheeks tight and helped her thrust onto him.

They moaned into eachothers mouths, enjoying and embracing every feeling and every sound of one another. A hand slid its way up her back, gripping at her and pulling her even closer so he could lean in to plant a wet kiss on the crook of her neck and down her shoulder. His hot breath on her skin made her shudder and she gripped the couch behind him, enjoying his rough but gentle touch and felt another orgasm on it's way

"Naruto I'm gonna-" she tried to say, grinding even harder "I'm gonn-".

He felt his orgasm coming aswell, and quickly turned her over to lay her down on the couch while still inside. She held onto him during the position change and when her back touched the couch she quickly wrapped her legs around him keeping her hands in his hair. He thrusted in and out as fast and as hard as he could leaning on a forearm, and lifted her chin with the first and second knuckle of his pointer finger on the other hand to look at her.

She kept her hands in his hair and her eyes locked on his face. They were just inches apart and were dedicated to see eachother climax. He grazed her lips with his thumb and she took it into her mouth with a gentle bite. She moaned as her orgasm reached its peak, keeping his thumb in her mouth.

"Oh god" he groaned, thrusting even harder as his pressure built.

She came first, he watched and admired as the pleasure washed over her face, and her bite on his thumb got harder. When she opened her sparkling eyes to look at him that's what did it.

He was fixing to pull out of her remembering that he wasn't wearing a condom but her legs squeezed tightly around him, and he had no choice but to let go. He pushed deep into her, his hand now gripping on to the couch armrest as he came hard with a loud groan. She watched his face, embedding it to her memory and moaned when his heat filled her, adding to the sensation she was still feeling.

He collapsed on top of her, buring his head in her chest breathing heavy. He listened to her fast heartbeat, and closed his eyes to listen in.

She brushed his hair with her hand finally coming down from her high, her buzz no longer as strong as it was.

"Sakura chan. I wasn't suppose to-"

"I know" she interupted ,"I'll take care of it. I just, wanted to _feel_ you."

Naruto's chest fluttered at her answer. Sakura felt her eyes begin to water again and rubbed them. Noticing the jolt in her chest Naruto looked up at her

"Sakura-chan?" he quietly asked.

"I love you Naruto" she sniffled. Naruto felt his heart drop. Those words touched him in a sensitive spot.

"Don't say stuff like that" he responded, and slowly got up off of her. Sitting upright on the couch now.

"I know" she whimpered, "But it's true, I've loved you for who knows how long, and I really do mean that Naruto. This confession is completely different from the one back then. Even though I loved you then to, but I was stupid enough to not realize it." Naruto felt his chest tighten and stared at her in silence, not completely sure how to respond. She sat up aswell, tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry" she apologized while wiping away more tears, "I'm an emotional wreck. I understand if you never truly loved me". Naruto felt a stab at his heart and rubbed his face feeling his eyes heat up.

"Are you kidding me right now Sakura-chan!" He snapped. She was startled by his raised voice

He quickly stood up and paced for a bit then faced her, his features pained and eyes glossy

"Of course I truly loved you" he argued, "I've loved you since I was _fucking_ 12 Sakura-chan. Everything I did for you was because I loved you! Then when you laid that bullshit on me accusing me that 'I only loved you because of competition with Sasuke' that had to be the stupidest thing I had ever heard you say! Yes, I didn't say anything about it then because there was no time to argue over it, so I just took it as a final shut down from you. Accepting that there was no hope for an _us_! You made your choice that night, and I accepted it wanting you to be happy. Now here you are! The complete opposite of what I hoped for! And seeing you like this really hurts me Sakura-chan. This wasn't the life I wanted you to have, not even close!"

Sakura felt more tears in her eyes and lifted up her legs to wrap her arms around them. Naruto walked up to her also crying

"And Hinata, if you're wondering I do love her Sakura-chan, I honestly do. But I've been in love with the _same_ girl since I was fucking 12." He dropped to his knees in front of her, "And right now, my heart still remains with her and it probably always will. But why, why now does she finally decide to notice when it's years too late" he choked, setting his hands on her ankles

"Why couldn't she notice it before that snowy day?" He asked in a shaky tone.

Sakura cried some more and let go of her legs to slide down to the floor with him.

"Because she's stupid" she whimpered and lunged at him for a tight hug. He caught her and embraced her, feeling more tears run down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura cried in his bare shoulder, "I'm sorry for falling in love with you and not realizing it sooner". Naruto tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for not maning up and telling you how I really felt". She smiled on his shoulder and lightly kissed it.

He felt goosebumps on his skin and pulled away to look at her, setting a hand on her cheek

"I love you Sakura-chan, and I'm going to love you no matter what roll you play in my life" he stated.

"I love you too, Naruto" she whispered, turning her face more into his hand

"All I ask, is that you do the same. Our lives have already come this far and we gotta stick it out. For ourselves, our families, and eachother" he explained and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back and he leaned in to give her a quick deep kiss. She returned it, feeling a flutter in her chest.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm really going to miss these" Naruto said, grazing a thumb against her lips.

She kissed his thumb then grazed her pointer finger against his lips aswell

"So will I" she whispered and he smiled. Her face then went a bit sad

"We should start getting dressed. It's getting late, so I suggest you get home" she stated.

His smile slowly went away as he nodded, and they both got up off of the floor to begin searching for their clothes. Naruto slipped on his boxers and pants, then searched for his shirt in the spot he took it off

"Sakura-chan, do you know what happened to my-" he turned to her and noticed her wearing it with her underwear, "Shirt.."

She looked away from him a little anxious

"I know I really shouldn't but, may I, keep this one?" She asked with a light blush. He skimmed down her body, admiring how nicely his shirt rested on every curve she had. He met her nervous gaze with a blush of his own.

"Alright" he smiled, "It looks alot better on you anyways". She felt a tickle in her stomach with the compliment.

He sat on the couch to put his shoes on and turned to see Sakura pull her white pants up her legs, he smiled as they slid over her plump butt.

He stood up and slipped on his jacket, but before he could zip it up Sakura walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. He watched her a little confused, but felt chills run down his back as her hands slid down to his abdomen. She took in the view of his shirtless torso with a deep breath, then hooked the zipper together and slowly zipped it up. Her eyes followed the zipper and then made their way to meet his eyes. His cheeks we're pink and he had a smile on his face that made Sakura blush, but she smiled back.

She walked him to the door, but before she decided to open it she turned around to look up at him with sad eyes, and was about to pull him by the front of his shirt for one last kiss. But he had already leaned in to kiss her before she had the chance. Embedding how her lips felt against his to memory, he pressed her against the door to deepen the kisses.

When the kisses finally stopped, she slowly turned around, biting back a happy grin and opened the door for him. When he stepped out he turned to face her

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I had a well needed night" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head

"I can say the same" Sakura responded with a smile..

He began to lean in to kiss her forehead, and she ended up meeting him half way pressing it to his lips.

"Goodnight Naruto" she whispered.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" he whispered back pulling away. They stared at eachother in silence for a moment, studying eachothers faces just hoping their thoughts we're the same.

He wanted to stay with her, he wanted to just pick her up, close that door behind them and carry her to the bedroom.

He wanted to love her over and over again, and sleep next to her, in his arms so she wouldn't be alone tonight. But they both knew it was something they just couldn't do.

Without another word he turned around and began walking down the street. Sakura watched him for a bit then closed the door and pressed her back against it taking a deep unsteady breath.

Naruto looked up at the stars and closed his eyes to inhale the fresh breeze that hit his face.

"Maybe in another universe."


End file.
